Life Hacks
by Le Sylveon
Summary: Pokemon is a whole different world behind the screen. Games don't only fit into a DS. Life can be hacked. This is how a player character alters the world with only an Action Replay.
1. Chapter 1

_ You've played Pokemon, right? It all seems like an adventure with a tiny, pixelated person. But beyond the screen, it's a whole new world. It's all real, not pixel world, from our point of view. As in "our", I mean the player characters. Me, I'm one of the many Lyras in one of the many Heart Gold Pokemon games. But enough about me. Our Pokegears have a small slot in them, where we put the Pokemon games we want to enter into. So, for example, I have Heart Gold in at the time, since this game is a lot more fun to be in. But let's say I decide to take it out and put in Pokemon Platinum. I'll become Dawn, the player character on that game, and I'll be in the Sinnoh region with the team of Pokemon I had on that game. Get it? But I'll need to buy a whole different device to put in other games, like Red, Blue, Yellow... games like that. But there were other games not known in this world that could work with our Pokegears, and that's right where my story begins._

Lyra was walking along the streets of Goldenrod city, her Dowsing Machine held in her hands in front of her. She had no luck so far, not even a dropped Pokedollar. She decided to try Goldenrod City, since that huge city always had people coming through. To her surprise, it began to pick up something. Lyra followed where the Dowsing Machine was taking her, as the beeping began to heighten in pitch. Soon enough, it claimed the item was right in front of her. Lyra tucked the machine into her bag and gazed down. Sure enough, there was an item in front of her. But it was nothing she'd ever seen before. It was a black game, it would fit perfectly into her Pokegear. It also had a larger slot on top, as if another game could fit in there. She quickly snatched it from the ground and examined it. "It's not a Rare Candy," Lyra stated. "oh well. It seems interesting enough." With those words, she shoved it into her bag left the city. When she got to the next Route, something about that item made her pull it out of her bag again. Without the towering buildings blocking the light, she was able to see a label attached to the front, like all games. "Action Replay...?" Lyra read aloud, slightly confused. Out of curiosity, she plucked her Heart Gold game out of her Pokegear and slipped the Action Replay into it's place. Everything around her turned to black, and only a list of games showed up on her Pokegear's screen. She was slightly disappointed at the game not working, so she decided to take it out and put her Heart Gold back in. But when she grabbed the Action Replay, she remembered the slot on top. Lyra held her game in her hand, worried about putting it in the slot.

_But what could go wrong?_

The thought passed through her mind, forcing her to push the game into the slot. On her Pokegear, the screen read "Pokemon Heart Gold" along with a selection of "Codes" and "Options" Options are pretty useless as of now, so she selected "Codes". Up popped a grey screen with the only option of "Add new code" Lyra was pretty confused as of now. What codes could work for this? No other game she had needed codes. She then looked up and realized that the world around her reverted back to Johto. Out of curiosity, she ran back into Goldenrod City and into the department store. Lyra walked up to the clerk and questioned "Do you know what an action replay does?"

He gave her a confused expression and answered "No... I haven't heard of it." Somewhat disappointed, she walked out of the department store and pulled out a Pokeball. She tossed it out, revealing an Altaria. "Let's go to New Bark Town," She commanded, hopping on to it's back. With a happy cry, it dashed through the air and towards Lyra's hometown. When she got there, she dashed into her house and up to her room, right to her PC. It showed she got a letter from Ethan, but she ignored it and went straight to the Internet.

"Action Replay codes..." Lyra said to herself while typing it in. Instantly, many links popped up, and she clicked on the first one that had "Pokemon Heart Gold" in it. Lyra stopped what she was doing as she saw many different codes pop onto the PC screen. She flipped open her Pokegear to see that "Add new code" Was still the only option. She clicked it, and followed the instructions to typing in codes. But when it came to what the codes did, Lyra couldn't tell. None of the codes were labeled, so what they did was another mystery to add to this "Action Replay". But on the Pokegear screen, "Add new code" wasn't the only option. Now, the codes she typed in were selectable, so out of curiosity, she selected them and booted the game, like the instructions said. But when everything loaded, nothing changed. Lyra sighed, thinking that the Action Replay was just a piece of junk, but she still held onto it. She walked out of her house, deciding she was going to walk back to Goldenrod. The wind felt to nice to fly away from. But when she got to Route 29, that's when things got weird. Out of nowhere, a wild Pichu popped up in front of Lyra. She was pretty surprised; you don't find Pichus in these places. She just ignored it and continued, but she was shocked to find a Zubat next, not to mention a Shiny one. She was about to pull out a Pokeball to catch it, but a giant shadow began casting over her, catching her attention. Looking up, her jaw dropped in awe as a black Rayquaza swiftly flew overhead. When she looked around, Pokemon of all kinds were scattered around, along with all of them Shiny. That's when it hit her. The Action Replay was doing this. She glanced down at her Pokegear, shocked.

_What can this thing really do...!?_


	2. Chapter 2

Lyra stood, panting, all sorts of Pokeballs scattered at her feet. She attempted to catch as many Shinies as she could, along with legendaries, but it was difficult, since all legendaries were hard to catch at all. She did manage to get a few Pokemon, though. They were all sent to the PC box, however. Lyra fell to the ground, exhausted from the Pokemon-catching-spree. But one thing stood in her mind: What else can this Action Replay do?

Back at her house in New Back Town, Lyra searched for more codes. She assumed those codes she entered were the "Random Pokemon" Code and "All Shinies" Code. She continued to look through codes until she came across comments. She stopped what she was doing as her eyes rolled across the screen.

"These codes destroyed my game! Don't use it!"

_ When a game file corrupts, everything is lost. All of the Pokemon of your team burst into pixels and die out in cyberspace. The player character get's to stay alive though, since he/she reappears in the next file created. That is the last thing any PC wants. _

Lyra dug through her bag until she came across the Pokemon she had before she used the Action Replay. She had her Skitty, Ho-Oh, Glaceon, and Altaria, the four Pokemon she treasured more than anything. "If the game corrupts..." She said with a worried tone. "...They'll all die..." She didn't know what to do, the Action Replay had too many mysteries to give up now. But then she realized she could just trade them away, and they'll stay safe. She smiled at the thought, her Pokemon not dying in cyberspace.

Maybe I need to start fresh... start all over again with the Action Replay. I've already beat the game, and my Pokemon are strong enough already. I could get a new team of Pokemon and figure out this Action Replay, and what it's secrets are...

She didn't exactly want to trade away her Pokemon, but Lyra thought they're really bored with Johto and Kanto, since they'd spend years there. She flipped open her Pokegear and dialed the number for her friend, one of the many Dawns.

"Hey!" She called out. "What's up?"

Lyra sighed and replied. "Meet me in the Union Room, I need to trade some Pokemon..." She let a bit of sadness seep into her voice.

"Uh, alright then." Dawn awkwardly replied. "What do you want for them? Anything?"

Lyra glanced back at her Pokeballs and answered. "Yes," She sighed before continuing. "Anything..."

Dawn paused for a moment before speaking again. "Okay then, see ya!" Lyra shut her Pokegear and got up. She shoved her Pokeballs into her bag and walked out of her house. She flew to Goldenrod City on Altaria's back, knowing it might be the last time she'll ever do that. Like usual, she was requested to save the game before entering the Union Room at the Pokemon Center.

For some occasions, we have to save the game we have on our Pokegears, Pokenavs, and the other electronics. It's like saving the game on a normal Pokemon game, but we have to do it on our games. It's also the reason files corrupt, like if you power off your Pokewhatever while your saving.

Lyra walked into the giant, neon-green room and saw Dawn waiting for her, like expected. "It's about time!" She angrily hollered, as if she'd been waiting for days. "Sorry, sorry..." Lyra replied, pulling out her Pokeballs. "How about we just trade already?" Dawn sighed, pulling out the Pokeballs containing what she's going to trade. "Fine by me," She finished, pulling out her Poketch as well.

_Trading is a bit different for us In-Game characters. We have to insert our Pokeballs into our Pokelectronics, then trade them like a normal person would do with two DS's. Our lives are very alike the game-players, if you think about it._

Lyra's Pokegear scanned each Pokeball and absorbed them in red light. Once they were both done, they finished it off by trading through wireless with their Pokelectronics. Once done, they said their goodbyes and walked out of the Union Room. Lyra was somewhat sad to leave her Pokemon, but in a way, she felt happy to start over. She could corrupt herself without worry. She darted out of the Pokemon Center, and off to restart her Pokemon Journey as a hacker.


	3. Chapter 3

Lyra walked through the Johto Region, through every patch of grass and every town. She'd found many unusual Pokemon on the way, eventually making a team. But all she had so far was a Shiny, level 7 Jigglypuff. "I need stronger Pokemon..." She told herself, looking at the Jigglypuff inside of an Ultra ball. After finding many other useless Pokemon, she decided to head on back to New Bark Town to get more codes. She entered one that someone in the comments called the "Catch other people's Pokemon" Code, but she was hesitant to use it. Lyra hadn't stole anything in her whole life. But, it was the only way to get higher-leveled Pokemon. But even so, she decided not to use it, and tried to think of places with high-leveled Pokemon. "Mountains have high-leveled Pokemon..." She mumbled to herself, leaning back in her chair. "...What about Mount Silver?" With those words, she got up from her PC and quickly ran outside. She tossed a Pokeball, containing a Pidgeot that she caught, and to sprang open. "Fly to Mount Silver!" Lyra commanded, clinging to it' back. Without a sound, it flew to the distant mountain.

Lyra slowly walked inside of the cavern-mountain, unsure of what Pokemon she'd run into. But to her luck, no crazy Pokemon appeared. She explored the mountain, each step taking her deeper inside. Her eyes caught a bright blue light, taking her attention. She walked over towards where she saw it, but then it appeared in the corner of her eye again. Lyra turned around, watching in all directions. But while she was looking around, something slammed into her back, causing her to fall forward. Getting up, she saw that it was an Espeon, shining a neon green in the sun that barely shone through. It lunged at her again, but she was able to dodge it in time. "That one's awesome!" She sqealed to herself, pulling an Ultra ball out of her bag. Before the Espeon could do anything else, it was hit on the side of the head with the ball, followed by it absorbing her into it. But to no surprise, it busted free. Lyra began pulling out another ball, but she was hit by the Espeon's Psybeam. She screamed in pain as she was engulfed with Psychic power, and fell to the ground, exhausted. The Espeon gave a satisfied cry and began to trot away. But Lyra was able to toss the ball in her hand to where it knocked the Psychic type on it's side, absorbing it.

It wiggled once...

Then twice...

Three times...

The Espeon was caught. Lyra got to her feet and stumbled over to the ball. "Awesome," She sighed, continuing on her adventure through Mount Silver.

Lyra struggled through the towering mountain, finding psychotic Pokemon along the way. To her surprise, there was an exit to the cavern, leading up to the very top of the mountain. Out of curiosity, she walked up to the exit and went on through. What she wasn't expecting was another person up there as well. She could make out the figure of a person standing on the top. Not a single trainer was seen in this whole mountain, so this was pretty strange. "Is the Action Replay doing this, too?" She mumbled to herself, stepping forward. As she got closer, she could make out who the person was. Once she could see him clearly, Lyra realized who he was.

Red.

Everyone should know who Red is, the Kanto champion everyone talks about. I heard his Pokemon were insanely strong, and almost no one can beat him... I don't even know if I should test my luck.

Lyra was frozen, not from the snow, but out of fear. She wanted to step back and leave, but it was too late. Red had already noticed her. Her heart was pounding as they both sent out their Pokemon without a word.

_I know I can't beat him_, she thought._ I wish I had a code for this or something..._

But then it hit her._ I have the "Catch other trainer's Pokemon" Code!_

She quickly pulled out an Ultra ball. Lyra's Espeon gave her a confused look, but then focused back on the battle when Red's Pikachu began charging electricity. Right when it was about to let loose a thunderbolt, the Ultra ball flung out of her hands and smacked the Pikachu on it's head. Just like the code was created for, the ball was able to absorb the Pikachu in red light, and the capture was a success. Red didn't send out any other Pokemon, though, he just stood there, his Pikachu captured. Lyra took the opportunity and flew away on her Pidgeot, back to her hometown. She felt a bit bad about taking Red's Pikachu, but it was her only way of making it out of there with all of her Pokemon. Also, she has another strong Pokemon to add to her team.

_This is the first time I've stolen a Pokemon, and I have a feeling it won't be the last..._


	4. Chapter 4

I kept the codes I had currently and traveled the region with them. When I can find shiny Pokemon, find all sorts of Pokemon, and catch other trainer's Pokemon, what else would I need? I thought that, until I discovered Character Modifier Codes...

"Don't you have anyone else to talk to?" Dawn snapped through the Pokegear.

"Well sor-ry" Lyra replied with a sassy tone. "What has you so busy anyway?"

"Egg hatching." She sighed. "GTS trading. That's all."

Lyra didn't understand what she meant, but before she could say anything, Dawn spoke up. "Go call someone else. I don't know any codes, if that's what you're going to ask. When was the last time you talked to Brendan?"

"First off," Lyra began, glad she had a chance to speak. "I wasn't going to ask you if you knew any codes. Of course you don't, I'm the only hacker around here! Second, Brendan and I haven't talked in forever! He uses Pokemon Emerald, you know, a GAMEBOY ADVANCED GAME. They have Pokenavs; those things have horrible signal!"

Dawn sighed heavily. "You're just saying you don't want to talk to him. Also, Pokenavs have PERFECT signal. Jeez, what's your problem?"

"I'm asking the same thing!" Lyra yelled back. "I just wanted to talk, and you're all angry about being busy with egg hatching and stuff!" She shut her Pokegear before another word could be spoken. She sighed, followed by her sitting on her bed. She glanced at her Pokegear, thinking about who to call. Lyra had been trying to call others just for the heck of it, but all of the people she'd called so far seemed to all be busy. She snatched up her Pokelectronic, and typed in Brendan's number. To her surprise, he actually picked up.

"...Hello?" He asked.

Lyra cheerfully replied "Hey bro! What's up?"

There was a pause before Brendan spoke up again. "...Is that you, Lyra?"

"Of course it's me!" She piped up. "Who else?"

"Listen," He said in a serious voice. "I'm not giving you any more Pokemon. Do you know how hard it is to catch them on this game?"

Lyra laughed. "I wasn't even going to ask!" She replied. "I just want to talk, you know, because I haven't IN FOREVER. So... what's up?"

Brendan sighed. "The Elite 4," He mumbled. "I just can't beat them! Ugh, I just wish I was someone else, my luck sucks..."

"Don't get all down, and why would you want to be someone else?" Lyra insisted. "Your the only player I know that decided to do a Nuzlocke challenge, that takes guts."

_When a save file begins, you can choose to do a Nuzlocke challenge. When you do one, your Pokemon don't faint, they literally die. Also, you can only catch the first Pokemon of each route, after that, no other Pokemon would appear in that area. Let's just say, you have to be tough to do a Nuzlocke challenge in this world._

"I know, I know..." Brendan replied. "But I caught all the Pokemon I could, and now I'm down to my last 4, not to mention that my Eevee... died..."

"Awww..." She said with disappointment. "Oh, well. Hey I have to get off now, bye!"

Brendan paused for a moment. "Bye," He slowly said, then there was a steady beep confirming that he'd hung up. Lyra shut her Pokegear and flopped onto her bed, Brendan's words echoing in her mind.

_I just wish I was someone else..._

That gave her an idea. She rushed to her PC, and typed in "Action Replay Player Codes" And sure enough, many links popped up in response. She typed in the first one she saw, which wasn't labeled, and selected it, followed by rebooting the game. Surprisingly, she was someone completely different, yet familiar at the same time. Lyra glanced at her reflection on her PC's black screen and saw who she was. "Red..?" She asked herself, and sure enough, she turned into that trainer that was standing on top of a mountain for 3 years.

"Woah...weird." She said to herself, not used to talking with a voice that wasn't her's. She walked downstairs, ad to her surprise, her mom didn't even notice she wasn't Lyra. Ignoring the fact, she continued to walk away. But right when she was about to leave, she heard her mom's voice echo inside their house.

"...Who are you?"

Lyra froze, followed by her turning towards her mom. She gave her a confused look, then a shrill scream escaped her mouth. "OUT!" Her demonic voice echoed, causing Lyra to dash out of her house. Once she got to Route 29, she stopped to catch her breath. Lyra was pretty confused of what had just happened.

_I just got screamed out of my own house... what_

She then got the feeling it wouldn't be the last time something like that would happen.


	5. Chapter 5

"99 Ultra balls!" Lyra, still disguised as Red, demanded to the clerk at a Pokemart.

"Uh..." The clerk muttered. "...Are you sure you can pay for that?"

She pulled out a wad of infinite cash, saying "What do you think?"

The clerk paused, his jaw dropped in awe as he stared into the large amount of money. Immediately, he snatched up many Ultra balls and handed them to Lyra. She handed him the money in exchange, and happily skipped out of the Pokemart with a bag filled to the max with balls.

"Come back soon!" The clerk called out to her, but she ignored him.

Grabbing a ball out of her bag, Lyra said to herself "That "Max Money" Code was perfect! Now, off to catch them all!" She tossed the ball in the air and caught it with an awesome pose, then ran off towards the nearest route.

_I'm not all to sure of what to do now, since I have all of these awesome codes, so I decided to do what the slogan said: "Gotta catch 'em all!" Yes, I'm going to try to catch every Pokemon out there, and since I have the "Instant Capture" Code, things will be a lot easier._

Searching the tall grass for Pokemon, Lyra was able to come across many. Mainly Pokemon such as Rattata and Swablu kept appearing, but others, such as Gyrados and Mewtwo, appeared occasionally as well.

"Go, Espeon!" Lyra called out, sending her best friend forward. The Lugia that had appeared let out a battle cry as Espeon waited for an attack to be called to her. "Espeon! Quick attack!" Lyra commanded, and instantly, the Psychic Pokemon lunged herself at the legendary with speed. Lugia fell to the ground as it was hit, confirming that it had fainted. She began to walk off, her Espeon trailing behind her, saying "I find it funny that we can beat legendaries with such weak attacks," Her Pokemon let out a cry of laughter, but her laughter subsided when she noticed a blue light out of the corner of her eye. Lyra noticed it as well, just like the one she saw at Mount Silver. She turned to face it, and gasped in surprise at what it was.

"Its..." She managed to speak. "Its Mew!"

The small, blue, cat-like Pokemon giggled while spinning in the air. Quickly, Lyra tossed an Ultra Ball, but only for it to be dodged. "Okay then..." She muttered, tossing another one. The clever Pokemon dodged it again, angering Lyra. She snatched another ball aggressively, and shot it through the air. Mew had no time to dodge, so Lyra thought it was in the bag. But to her surprise, the legendary smacked it back with it's tail like a baseball bat. The ball flew back at Lyra, hitting her right in the face. Mew giggled at the sight, but the trainer didn't think it was funny at all.

"Espeon!" She commanded, but she was already lunging towards the cat-like Pokemon. She managed to knock it to the ground, and since it was a level 12, it had a hard time getting back up. "Your mine!" She cheered, grabbing another Ultra ball. But she froze when she heard a loud cry from behind her. Slowly turning around, Lyra saw that it was the same Lugia from before, and it looked ready to attack.

Espeon only knew Quick Attack, and the Lugia was too far away for it to reach. Lyra was too shocked to grab her Pikachu she stole; legendaries are more frightening to humans than Pokemon. But before the Lugia could even attack, Mew weakly flew up to it and blasted a Hyper Beam with the last of it's strength. Luckily, the blast was enough to knock out the Lugia for good. Mew fluttered to the ground, exhausted, and Lyra ran up to it and caught it. She grabbed out an Ultra ball and held it up to the legendary, letting it absorb it along with a capture.

"Yes!" She cried, holding up the ball. "437 left to go now!" But before she continued her search, she went straight to the Pokemon center to get the Mew healed up. Putting at the front of her party, she said, "I'm going to train you to be the strongest of all Pokemon... you deserve it!" The legendary popped out of it's Pokeball, letting out a cry of happiness as if it heard what she was saying. All Lyra could do was smile, and she continued to the following route.

_Catching them all is going to be more fun than I thought..._


	6. Chapter 6

"So..." Ethan began, staring into Lyra's happy face. "Your a hacker?"

"That's right," Lyra answered, taking off her Pokegear and setting it on the desk beside her. "Hacking's not as bad as you think, you know."

"I'm just glad I get to see you as a girl," Ethan pointed out. " heard you've been disguising yourself as that Red guy, and other things."

Lyra laughed a reply. "Well yeah, that's true..." No one noticed Ethan's Marill picking up Lyra's Pokegear and walking off. It began messing with the controls and accidentally typed in 2 codes. Realizing that it probably messed something up, it placed the Pokegear back on the desk and scampered off.

"I remember my Pokemon doing things like that," Ethan stated, trying to hold back laughter.

"What?" Lyra said, also containing her laughter. "Have your Pokemon ever try throwing Pokeballs at you?" They both burst out laughing, but their fun was stopped when Lyra's Pokegear went off. She picked it up and was immediately greeted by Dawn's ranting voice.

"LYRA!" Her voice screamed, nearly bursting her eardrums. "YOU SAID WE WERE GOING TO BATTLE! UNION ROOM! NOW!"

"Alright! Alright!" Lyra replied in a much quieter voice. "I'm coming, cool it!" She hung up before Dawn could rant any longer. "I have to leave now, bye!" She said to Ethan while walking downstairs. Once she was out of the house, she began to boot up her Action Replay, only to see 2 new codes she hasn't seen before. They were labeled "kjakha" and "soenfh", which left Lyra very confused. Out of curiosity, she selected them and continued with her game. Instantly, she felt different, but she couldn't tell what it was. Looking down, Lyra noticed that she wasn't herself anymore.

"EEEEKKK!" She let out a shriek in surprise. "I'm a boy!"

She immediately shut up as it felt weird to speak with an all-to-familiar voice. Then realization slapped her in the face. "This must be the gender-switch code...!" She exclaimed, glancing at the body she was in. "That means I'm Ethan, so..." She quickly dashed inside, but only to be stopped by Ethan's dad.

"Hi, Crystal!" He said as if it was normal.

"Crystal...?" She questioned herself in confusion. "But my name's Lyra-"

She was cut off by Ethan's dad again. "Oh yeah, Crystal, you left one of your Pokeballs here." He tossed the ball over to her as she caught it with hands that weren't her's. _That other code must be why he's calling me Crystal_, she thought. Lyra ignored the fact and raced up stairs.

Instantly, she was met with Ethan's face, or as we should say, Lyra's face. "Help!" He cried out falling to the floor. "You turned me into a girl!"

"Sorry, sorry," She apologized. It felt strange talking to... herself. "It wasn't my fault, really! I just say some codes on my codelist that I haven't seen, and then this happened."

Ethan quickly got up and examined Lyra. "And you were turned into a boy..." They both stared at each other in confusion before Ethan broke the silence. "...Can you change us back already?"

Without a word, Lyra flipped open her Pokegear and saved the game, followed by her rebooting the system and deselecting the codes. But to her surprise, nothing had changed. "Uh, Lyra..." Ethan began, but he was cut off.

"I have no idea why we're still gender swapped." Lyra said in a steady voice.

Ethan grabbed her shoulders, demanding "Do it again. I don't want to be a girl any longer than I should."

_Same here._

Lyra repeated the process, but the result was the same. They both stared into each other with awkwardness, strange to see each other as themselves. Ethan broke the silence once more. "So... am I going to stay as a girl?"

Lyra sighed. "Yes, unfortunately."

She slowly walked out of the house, still dazed and confused that she wasn't herself anymore.

_I'll have to refer to myself as a "he" from now on... this is going to be weird..._

When he was walking out of the house, he could hear Ethan's dad call out to him. "Bye, Crystal!"

_I guess I'll have to get used to the name "Crystal" as well... oh boy..._

Interrupting his despair, his Pokegear rang again. When he answered it, he could hear Dawn yelling as loud as she could into her Poketch.

"LYYYRRRRAAAA!" She screamed, making him jump.

"Sorry, Dawn, I got caught up with things..." He replied, glad that he could still hear.

There was a pause before Dawn suspiciously spoke. "...Your not Lyra... and I'm sure this is the right number..."

Then he remembered that he was the boy player character, so he sounded different to Dawn, since she didn't know what was going on. He was going to explain, but he realized Dawn already hung up. Sighing, he put the Pokegear away and looked to the sky.

_Living the rest of my life as a hacker is going to be harder than I thought... _


	7. Chapter 7

The Pokeball smacked the Celebi hard on the side and absorbed it. And since the instant capture code was activated, the code was an automatic success. Picking up the Pokeball, Lyra smiled at the thought of a complete Pokedex. He shoved the ball into his bag, along with the many others, and continued on his way to find more Pokemon.

_I managed to shrug off being a boy, since I couldn't find a code to be a female again. I've learned to deal with it so far, being the boy player isn't as hard as it seems. I'm still trying to "Catch 'em all", and I'm doing it one Pokemon at a time. But did I know there are other ways to get Pokemon without hacking? No._

Unexpectedly, his Pokegear rang. "Now, who'd call me at this time?" He questioned himself while flipping open the device. Immediately, he was met with an unfamiliar voice.

"So, your Lyra, the hacker... right?"

Lyra was somewhat confused to how someone she didn't know knew him. But she just took the advantage to meet someone new and answered.

"Yes, this is Lyra... the hacker..."

The only reply was a round of laughter. "I thought you were going to be a girl!" The voice shouted through chuckles and giggles.

"Excuse you," Lyra said, very seriously. "But I _was_ a girl a few days ago. A hacking incident made me a boy, got it?"

"Okay, sheesh..." The voice growled back.

But before it could say anymore, Lyra wanted some answers.

"What game are you from?"

"Pokemon Red..."

"What do you want?"

"To prove that glitches are better than hacks!"

"Who are you?"

"Red! Obviously!"

Lyra paused, getting everything registered in his head. Through the Pokegear, he could hear yelling in the background. Suddenly, he got an idea.

"Meet me in the Union Room for a battle!" Lyra called out.

There was another pause, until Red asked "Uh... what's a Union Room?"

He could literally hear whoever was arguing in the background facepalm.

After a few moments of waiting, Red finally arrived in the Union Room. "So, what's all this "Glitch" stuff about?" Lyra asked, starting the conversation.

"It's like hacking," Red answered, grabbing one of his Pokeballs. "But you don't need a cheating device for it!"

Lyra grabbed one of her Pokeballs as well, signaling the battle to begin. They both sent out their Pokemon at the same time, and surprisingly, they both sent out Mews.

"Hey!" Lyra said, a bit surprised. "You've got a Mew, too!"

"What?" Red replied in a confused tone. "This isn't a Mewtwo..."

Lyra sighed. "I said, you have a Mew, too, not Mewtwo."

Red shot a confused look. "This isn't a Mewtwo, Lyra."

He facepalmed. "I didn't say Mewtwo-"

"You clearly said Mewtwo."

"I mean you have a Mew, too, not Mewtwo-"

"But this is a Mew! Why are you so confusing?"

"Your just not understanding!"

During their argument, the two Mews began to battle. They used their Psychic powers against one another, even though they were both the same Pokemon. Their trainers didn't even have to command them, they were too busy arguing.

"Will you just listen!"

"I was listening, and you said Mewtwo!"

Their attention was brought back to the battle as they heard two loud thumps. Both Mews had fallen to the ground, exhausted from their fight. They both calmly returned to their Pokeballs, and Lyra was ready to send out another Pokemon. But before he could send it forward, Red yelled "Stop!" Immediately, he put the Pokeball back in confusion. But his thoughts were answered when Red stated "I didn't bring anymore Pokemon... I didn't think you'd be this good!" He put out his hand, and Lyra accepted the gesture and shook it.

"Don't underestimate your opponent," Lyra said, suddenly serious.

"I know that," Red said, trying not to laugh. "But I didn't think a girl who was actually a guy could be taken seriously!" Lyra rolled his eyes as he burst out laughing. But then he noticed something about Red. On his arm, there was a spot that seemed as if it was pixelizing away.

"Whats that?" He asked, pointing to the spot of pixels.

"Oh, that?" Red answered, his laughter gone. He brushed it away while saying "I'm not that sure what it is. It happens to everyone who glitches the game. Soon enough, I'll just pixelate away to cyberspace, corrupting the file and everything." Lyra seemed a bit sad about his future, no one should have to pixelate away into nothing. But his emotions changed when he said "Nah, it's no big deal, it's happened many times before."

Changing the subject, Lyra pointed out "Hacking is still better than glitching!"

Red sighed, as if he was done with that argument. "Fine. Prove it." He demanded, crossing his arms.

A big grin appeared across Lyra's face, and instantly, he turned into Red using the Character Modifier Code he had. Red backed up a bit, surprised to see another him.

"What the..?" He asked in confusion.

"See?" Lyra replied. "Hacking is better!"

"No it's not, Crystal!" Red snapped back. He then paused for a moment before continuing. "...Why did I just call you Crystal?"

Lyra couldn't help but laugh out loud. She then used yet another code to transform into a Mew and flew out of the Union Room, leaving Red in a pit of confusion.

Lyra, as Mew, dashed out of the Pokemon Center and fell to the ground laughing. She wiped the tears from her eyes and hovered upward.

_Isn't it good to get a good laugh every now and then?_


End file.
